This invention relates to a squeezing roll and a squeezing equipment which uses this roll and a method of manufacturing the roll and equipment. Both the roll and the equipment are used to compress substances which contain liquid such as fibrous substance containing liquid, sponge, or slurry-like substance (hereafter called the liquid containing substance) and to squeeze the liquid from such substances.
There has been conventionally and extensively used a squeezing equipment which squeeze liquid from a liquid containing substance to reduce the liquid content of the liquid containing substance. In such squeezing equipment as above, with respect to a pair of squeezing rolls in general, (1) the lower roll is a steel roll such as a stainless roll and the upper roll is a rubber roll, (2) both the upper and lower rolls are rubber rolls, and (3) both the upper and lower rolls are steel rolls, and the liquid used to be squeezed by holding liquid containing substance between these rolls.
However, in a normal squeezing equipment stated in (1) through (3) above, even if the liquid containing substance is compressed, it is not possible to completely remove the liquid that is present in spaces in a compressed liquid containing substance and the liquid content after squeezing becomes high by the amount of such liquid.
There is known a squeezing equipment proposed to date for the purpose of improving the above problem, for example, which is disclosed in Japanese unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 1316/1980, and 30445/1980 wherein a plurality of relatively thick circular plates are stacked integrally by means of spacers used to provide spaces between such circular plates and squeezing rolls having water suction pipe which is provided at the roll center and connected through the foregoing spaces.
However, because this squeezing equipment sucks in the air from all over its circumference, even if sections other than the squeezing section are sheathed by a cover or the like to restrict the section of the air, there exists a problem that the liquid absorption efficiency is poor and that wool of fiber of textile goods for example are likely to clog between the spaces.
There has been another method proposed wherein, with respect to a pair of rolls, one roll stacked in axial direction with a number of circular nonwoven fabric sheet 9 is used as shown in FIG. 7 and the other roll which is made of steel or rubber and the like is used so that it is possible to cause the liquid to be absorbed by the nonwoven fabric. However, with this method, the liquid is not absorbed under a maximum squeezing but is absorbed into the nonwoven fabric during a process wherein the squeezing is alleviated, therefore, the effect of absorption and removal of the liquid is small. There also exists a defect that, if the liquid contains very small solids or highly viscose substances, such substances can clog inside the nonwoven fabric, causing the liquid absorbing power to lower gradually.